1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dampers for lightweight mechanical assemblies and more particularly to a damper for a mechanical shutter such as a photographic shutter.
2. Description of Related Art
Mechanical assemblies having moving parts frequently require damping to protect the parts from damaging impacts and to increase the life and reliability of the assemblies. This is particularly true where the mechanical assembly is lightweight and the impact is repetitive and at a high rate of speed. Electrically operated lens shutters used in various types of photographic and laboratory equipment meet these criteria. For example, a shutter can open and close in a fraction of a second. Electronically operated shutters can operate at frequencies of 2 to 400 cycles per second and higher.
Lens shutters generally are of two types. In one type, a so called “guillotine” shutter has one or two thin, metal blades or leaves arranged to cover a lens opening. Pivot connections allow each blade to swing between a closed position where the blades cover the lens opening and an open position where the blades are drawn aside from the lens opening.
In a second type, a plurality of pivotally mounted blades, usually five or six, are arranged around the lens. Each blade is connected to a rotatable ring. In the operation of these rotary shutters, the rotation of the ring in one direction causes the blades to swing in unison to an open position. Counter rotation of the ring swings the blades to a closed position over the lens opening after exposure.
It is common in the first type of shutter to provide a shock absorber or damper that absorbs the impact as the blades are pivoted between the open and closed positions. In this respect, reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,595,553 and 3,664,251, and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006-0120715, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. As disclosed in these references, the shock absorber operates to stop the shutter blade very rapidly, yet softly without damage and with little or no bounce.
One material known to have damping characteristics suitable for use in the damping assembly of photographic shutters is an ISOLOSS® high density molded product made by Aearo Company. The ISOLOSS® products are high density damped polyurethane thermoset polymers. Sheets and molded parts of this material have been used in a variety of applications relating to noise, shock, and vibration reduction. The material has favorable hysteretic damping properties, good compliance and is able to absorb and store mechanical energy while effectively dissipating it in the form of heat.
Dampers made from this polyurethane molded material have been used for some time in combination with other materials such as metals and Teflon coated metal and have provided good results in some applications. However, one disadvantage of the polyurethane molded shock absorbing formulations is that they have a rubbery characteristic and tend to stick to the surfaces that they impact while performing the damping function. In an attempt to remedy this, the impact surface often is coated with Teflon. A Teflon coated surface can reduce or eliminate the sticking when contacting the polyurethane molded damper, however, the Teflon coated surface introduces other problems. Teflon tends to scale and form a powdery residue somewhat like talcum powder in its consistency. In many applications the residue is not harmful but, in some applications, such as optical shutters, the residue may find its way to the surfaces of optical components such as lenses. This powder on the surface of the lens is detrimental to the operation of the lens.
Nevertheless, even in photographic shutter systems employing damping assemblies similar to those described above, problems related to noise, vibration, blade inertia, mechanical contact, and other forces may hinder shutter performance. For example, shutter assemblies using larger shutter blades and/or high mass shutter blades may experience premature failure caused by the inertia of such blades. Although known damping assemblies may be utilized to damp the shutter components controlling movement of the shutter blades, some shutter components may still experience wear over time. For instance, the shutter blades may each define a slot, and a pin of the shutter assembly may be movably disposed in each slot to open and close the shutter blades. Over thousands of cycles, however, the pins and/or the slots may begin to wear. As a result of such wear and reduced tolerancing, the shutter blades may move beyond their ordinary path of travel, and in some circumstances, may even impact portions of the shutter assembly in the open and/or closed position. Such impact may cause damage to the shutter blades, and may degrade the performance and reliability of the photographic shutter.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved damping assembly for photographic shutters and in particular, high speed rotary shutters.